ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2: The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear
Five Nights at Freddy's 2: The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear (or simply Tony Crynight's Five Nights at Freddy's 2) is a Youtube web film from the cartoon genre, created by Tony Crynight and also based on Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. It is a sequel from the FNAF web series by Tony Crynight. The actors of the original web series, return to resume their roles as animatronics of the series and also appear new characters. Plot After the events of the 1st web series, Foxy and Mangle have a son, called "Tommy" and is hired by Freddy to be a mechanic, just like Bonnie. One day at the pizzeria, the other animatronics celebrate the arrival of Tommy, preparing a birthday party for him, however, Chica reveals to Bonnie that she will soon have a child, causing Bonnie to pass out. On the other hand, Springtrap (who is still alive after the events of the 1st series) now works for a demonic bear called, Nightmare Fredbear, who sends him to steal a mystical object from the pizzeria, to deliver it to Nightmare Fredbear ''and gain control of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Girl and Mangle are sent to retrieve the object. In his adventures, Freddy falls madly in love with an Funtime animatronic called Circus Baby, from "Circus Baby's Pizza World" and a 10-year-old boy named Cody, who helps him find his parents and started a crazy adventure endless. Characters *'Freddy Fazbear:' He is the main character (replacing Foxy). He is a brown bear with hat and black bowtie and carries a microphone in his left hand. He would be accompanied by his friends to retrieve "The Flabet" from the pizzeria that he stole Springtrap to deliver to Nightmare Fredbear. He is in love with Circus Baby and intends to take care of an orphaned child named Cody while performing his mission. *'Bonnie: A purple rabbit with a red bowtie. He is the boyfriend of Chica and friend of Foxy. Help Freddy and the others find "The Flabet" that Springtrap stole and help Cody find his parents. *'Chica: '''A yellow hen She is Mangle's best friend and Bonnie's future girlfriend. She also helps in "The Flabet"'s recovery and helping Cody find his parents. In the end, Chica and Bonnie have a son. *'Foxy: 'A red-furred fox with pirate characteristics. He is Mangle's husband, Tommy's father and Freddy's best friend, whom he helps to recover "The Flabet" and help Cody find his parents. In this series, Foxy would no longer be the main protagonist of the series, giving his role to Freddy Fazbear, Foxy being a secondary protagonist. *'Mangle: A white-furred fox. She is Foxy's wife, Tommy's mother and Chica's best friend. She accompanies Freddy and his friends in their adventures in search of the object "The Flabet" (object that Springtrap stole). *'Circus Baby: '''It is an animatronic that looks like a doll and has clown characteristics. It is the main mascot of '' Circus Baby's Pizza World "and it is Freddy's love interest. *'Cody: He is a child who got lost, while he was on the street with his parents walking, until he was found by the gang of Fazbear and Circus Baby. In the end, he manages to find his parents and lives a happy life with them. *'Nightmare Fredbear: '''It is a yellow demonic bear with a purple hat and red eyes and very sharp fangs. It is an animatronic that wants to obtain "The Flabet" to gain control of Fazbear's Pizza and enslave the animatronics, for that, he disguises himself as an old animatronic (Withered Freddy) to cheat his nemesis, Freddy Fazbear. He is the main antagonist of the series. *'Springtrap: 'A rabbit that looks like Bonnie. He returns as a secondary antagonist, helping Nightmare Fredbear to steal "The Flabet" and prevent the animatronics from recovering it. Unlike the 1st series, Springtrap acts as a comic relief character and as a clumsy, being the Nightmare Fredbear's henchman. *'Tommy: He is the son of Foxy and Mangle, is an orange fox and wears a red scarf around his neck, he also wears blue pants and a dark brown belt. He is a mechanic who helps Bonnie in her repairs. *'Toy Freddy: '''It is Freddy Fazbear's counterpart. *'Toy Bonnie: It's Bonnie's new counterpart, he's friends with him. *'Toy Chica: '''Chica's counterpart. *'BB and DD: 'two children who like to laugh a lot. *'Puppet: 'He is a puppet and the protector of animatronics. *'The Nightmare Animatronics: 'they are a group of Demonic Animatronics, that help their Leader and Springtrap in obtaining "The Flabet" and kill Freddy and his friends, to avoid recovering the object. Voice Cast *'Jonathan Jones 'as Freddy Fazbear,Bonnie, Springtrap, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy *'Timberpuppers 'as Foxy, Toy Freddy and Cody's father *'Nikki Chan 'as Chica *'Haley Nelson as Mangle, Circus Baby and Cody's Mother *'Christopher McCullough '''as Nightmare Fredbear *'Amber Lee Connors''' as Toy Chica and Dee Dee *'ZachxFuller' as Tommy (Foxy and Mangle's son) and Puppet Production After the final part of the original web series, Tony Crynight, I thought I could do a sequel on animatronics and other new characters. In 2019, Tony Crynight had already confirmed the sequel, since it would be released on July 8, 2019 and with the return of the original characters of the web series and new characters on the way and so the idea for the sequel was made. Home Video The film was released as a special disc 2-disc blu-ray DVD. This DVD includes the performance of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the conceptual art of the film, in addition to having an animated menu. Gallery Tony Crynight's FNAF 2 -2-0.jpg|DVD Blu-Ray cover Animatronics.jpg|The main characters Springtrap in fnaf 2.jpg|Springtrap Nightmare Fredbear the main antagonist in his sequel.png|Nightmare Fredbear, the main antagonist in the story Circus Baby 2.png|Circus Baby (Freddy Fazbear's love interest) Foxy confronts Springtrap.png|Foxy and Springtrap confronting Tommy-0.jpg|Foxy and Mangle's son, Tommy Nightmare Fredbear evil smike.png|Nightmare Fredbear reveals himself to Freddy and his gang Freddy confronts Nightmare Fredbear.png|Nightmare Fredbear vs. Freddy Fazbear Fnaf 2 sequel.png Trivia * The plot and visual effects of the film are very similar to All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996). Category:YouTube films Category:YouTube Category:Movies Category:Tony Crynight Category:2D animation Category:2019 Films Category:2019 animated films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Web Series